


My Other Wing

by StrawberryParfait



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I love those two, I'M NOT A SADIST, IM SORRY! - Freeform, M/M, SOOOOO SAD!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryParfait/pseuds/StrawberryParfait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Without you , I Don't think i can continue on flying"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Wing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling! and yeah! i just need to write this. I'M SORRY FOR POSTING THIS. I know... I know..
> 
> hope you'd like it!

*Clang Clang* The sound of the metal ringed throughout the room. Red liquid can be seen everywhere. Those military polices keeps on beating me. I haven't done anything to them. In fact I sacrifice myself for the freedom of humanity but what did I got? Instead of praising me and acknowledging me , they give me a rough treatment.

\--------------

The war is over. The humanity won against those big ass titans. We've managed to kill all the titan shifters but many lives was taken away. I don't know if my friends is still alived. After the last war , I collapse due to the exhaustion and when I woke up , cold metal was attached in my hot tanned skin. Bandages was all over my body. I spend 2 weeks here in this dungeon. No one visited me and God knows how I miss my friends. How I miss that grey orbs and the smell of pepper mint.

But locking me here didn't satisfied those humans. Those greedy humans that only think of themselves . They also want me to vanished in this cruel world but beautiful at the same time.

And so this is it. the time comes that those humans will be now satisfied. "hahahahahaha" I laughed looking down at my hands. what am I thinking? Im also human. im human but monster at the same time.

The sound of the keys unlocking the padlock perked in my ears. Getting my attention . I looked up and saw two soldiers with a disgusting written over their face. What? Am I disgusting? Im not right?

"hey kid." The taller of the two called me then he moves closer grabbing my shoulders with force . "Aggh" I groaned. I still haven't fully recovered yet. "its your time to shine , monster." The other one said. I didn't flinched when he called me monster , im already used to it even thought deep inside im hurting.

He free me from the chains and pull my hair roughly. "aaargh." I groaned , sensing the pain.

He dragged me out then we walked. I don't need to ask where are they going to bring me cause I already know where. The imperial court. The place where they will judge me. The place where hold my life and death. The soldiers stopped then I looked up to see that were already at the front door.

They pushed it and the door creaked. The blonde soldier push me then I continue on walking. As I walked my lips formed into a smile. I can see my friends in the side. There's jean , armin , mikasa , sasha , connie , hanji and commander Erwin but someone is missing. I scan the area but the person that I've been wanting to see is nowhere to be found. my smile turned into a frown. I didn't even notice that I already arrived in the middle of the court when the soldier slap my back to let me kneel.

When my hands is at the back and was handcuffed, the generalissimo silenced the people at the court then started his speech.

"you , eren jaeger. A hero to mankind. Who fight for the freedom of our races with full of determination. We gladly appreciate your help to us— to the humanity but as you can see. You promised us one thing , can you still remember it?" general zacklay asked me and waited for my answer.

"yes." I answer , My head hang low. 'Hah! Appreciate it?! where sucker?! I cant see it ! I cant feel it!' I felt my blood boiled as the word appreciate keep on ringing in my ears.

"can you state it?" the general said.

I looked up and stare at the oldmans fcking eyes. "I will kill all the titans. Every last one of them." I spat out , gritting my teeth as I know where this conversation will go.

He nod and looked at me straight in the eyes "you remembered it. eren jaeger , the hero of the humanity. Just as you said , will you do it as what you've promised?"

I know it. I hear sobs coming from the sides and I glance at them. My friends are crying. Mikasa is covering her face with the scarf that I gave her , armin covers his face with his hands, and the others cried and jean. Even though we always fight , were still good friends , just like the others. i mouthed words at them "bye. Bye." Then they cried even more.

I looked back at the front and nod. "yes." I said but I keep on scanning my eyes to the people who's in the court. I want to see him. I know he's alive. He's humanity's strongest after all. I want to see him , to touch him , to hear his voice for the last time and it was granted.

The door burst open then I can hear foot steps coming near and stop in my right side. I gaze at my right side then there he is. "levi" I mumbled as I smile.

"lance corporal rivaille , sir." He said lifting his clutched fist in his heart.

The general nod as he acknowledge the raven haired male. Levi steps forward and face me.

Im happy to see him. im happy to know that he's here 'cause I know that im in a good hands.

"eren jaeger , thank you for your help and loyalty to the humanity but for the race , for the humanity. Eren jaeger , scouting legion soldier , you are sentenced to death. Lance corporal rivaille will take responsibility as your under custody of him." the general said then the people at the court started saying things that I don't want to hear.

I can still hear the cry of my friends and I looked at levi. he moves closer to me , the blade is in his side. I cant see his face cause it was covered by his hair.

He stop in front of me then looked down.

Turquoise orbs meet onyx orbs.

"levi." I mumbled but enough for him to hear. His trembling and I can see the sadness in his beautiful onyx eyes.

"smile please." I said smiling at him. 'oh. I want to touch him. i want to feel the strands of his hair in my fingers.i want to hug him and to kissed him for the last time.'

Tears starting to welling in my turquoise eyes. I still keep on smiling and said. "smile heichou."

"its rivaille for you brat." He said . 'thank you for the god up there. For letting me see him and hear his voice for the last time.'

He unsheated the blades.

This is it. I didn't close my eyes. All I want to see is him before I die. Tears streaming down in my face.

"rivaille. Thank you." I said then he stabbed my heart.

I smiled at him then he pull out the blades . I didn't expect him to do this. He stabbed himself . he stabbed his heart , he pulled the blades and drop it then he kneeled down.

I can hear the gasped and the shouts of the people but ignore them

His crying. He caress my face and leaned. My forehead touch his. blood dripped in the side of my mouth.

He wiped it with his thumb then he kissed my forehead. "brat. Im your right wing." Then he kissed my nose. "you're my left wing." Then he looked me in the eyes. He smiled and I also smile.

"if I lose you then I cant fly , right?" he said then for the last time he kissed me in the lips.

Then we closed our eyes. The only thing that cross in our mind was.

'Without you eren , I don't think I can continue on flying.'

'Without you rivaille , I don't think I can continue on flying.'

'I Cant live without you'


End file.
